The University Games
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Primrose Everdeen and her roommate Rue Washington begin their freshman year at Panem University. When University President Snow makes changes to the college, Prim and Rue ally with Katniss and her boyfriends, team up with the Greeks, and befriend other notable students at Panem U as they work to change things. Features literally everyone in the HG.
1. Chapter 1

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET YOUR HAIRBALL IN OUR ROOM!" Prim opened her eyes and sat up on the couch seconds before her older sister stamped out of their shared bedroom and threw a mottled yellow ball of fur into the living room.

"Katniss!" Prim yelped. "Don't throw Buttercup!" The mangy cat mewed and crawled atop Prim's blanket before she cradled it in her arms.

"What were you doing out here - PRIM!" Katniss yelped yanking Prim's worn blanket off the nearly threadbare grey couch revealing a seventeen year old with dark hair and olive skin laying next to the fair skinned blonde seventeen year old girl. "RORY HAWTHORNE, I'LL TELL GALE YOU WERE WITH MY SISTER IF YOU DON'T_ GET OUT **RIGHT NOW!"**_

"Have fun in college, Prim." Rory muttered sleepily before sitting bolt upright and running out of the small two bedroom mobile home to his unit two buildings away. He had a thing for Prim ever since his voice began changing, but unlike his older twenty three year old brother Gale who asked Katniss to be his girlfriend at age eighteen, he didn't have the guts to act on his feelings.

"Nothing happened, Katniss." Prim pointed out as her twenty one year old sister gave her the death glare. "Rory was going to help me pack the rest of my room." Katniss glared at the small face arranging itself into a pout.

"Like hell he was." Katniss muttered.

"Yeah. Just like you say Peeta gives you cooking lessons when you're at his house." Prim quipped causing Katniss to throw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, Prim!" Katniss grumbled. "C'mon. We have to be at Sae's Cafe in half an hour. Peeta's meeting us with his truck." The girls packed two suitcases each.

"I'll tell Mom we're leaving." Prim called. She ran across the house and knocked on her mother's door. "Mom!"

"Come in!" Mrs. Everdeen called. She smiled at Prim standing at the door with her two suitcases. "You're leaving today, aren't you?" Prim nodded. "You and Katniss?"

"Yeah. Mom can you send me the natural health magazines you don't want anymore? You said you'd go through them." Mrs. Everdeen nodded.

"Ya going to college, girl?" Haymitch Abernathy asked from the cot in the corner of the room.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what I learn about cirrosis, Mr. Abernathy!" Prim promised. Their neighbor groaned.

"Your mother's herbs keep me going, girlie." He muttered. Mrs. Everdeen was a herbal nutrition consultant at the Seam, WV Whole Foods location. She took the samples home and ran an informal herbal supplement consultation for the residents of the Rolling Green Mobile Home complex where she, Katniss, and Prim lived.

"Bye, Mom!" Katniss called. Without waiting for a reply, she steered Prim out the door. As she had nearly raised Prim by herself, it was fitting that she would guide Prim into the new world of college. After their father had died seven years ago in a construction accident, Katniss had taken to doing odd jobs around Rolling Green and the surrounding areas before her mother found work.

Prim was the one who became interested in her mother's career at Whole Foods. After finishing her homework, she would scour her mother's natural health magazines for new information. At age seventeen, she had been accepted to Panem University's Premed program of study that included a minor in complimentary medicine. Katniss was in her third year at Panem University studying wildlife biology with an emphasis on hunting and fishing management.

"Well, there's our little college girl!" Sae called from behind the counter at her diner aptly named Sae's Cafe. It was conveniently next to a bus stop where many people in Rolling Green waited for their commute to work. "Hey, Prim!"

"She's all grown up, huh!" Captain Darius asked as his co-worker Police Sargent Cray waved from their posts at the counter drinking cups of black coffee and munching on plates full of Sae's homemade doughnuts.

"Yeah." Katniss said.

"I remember when she would run around at night delivering asprin and whatever samples your mom had at her place to your neighbors." Darius chuckled.

"Yeah, you scared me once when you were patroling on your bike." Prim quipped. Katniss bit her lip to restrain herself from telling Darius that, while she was in high school, she and Gale Hawthorne would strategically place sticks in the road and laugh while Darius took a spill on his duty rides.

"Well, I made you a pastry, girl. On the house." Sae said smiling before placing a large cinnamon roll frosted in Panem University's colors of red and white in front of Prim.

"Oh! Thank you!" Prim gasped.

"Great." Katniss muttered. "You'll get her hyped up for our road trip. Thanks, Sae." However, she smiled at the owner / operator of the cafe before biting into her own Panem University frosted cinnamon roll. Soon a horn honked outside. "Thanks, Sae. We'll see you at Fall Break. Prim, c'mon, that's Peeta!"

"Hey!" Darius called stepping out into the parking lot. "You drive these girls safely to college or else I'll fine you for double parking, son!"

"PEETA!" Katniss called running toward the shining red truck. The bed of the truck contained Peeta Mellark's things as well as the Everdeen girls' belongings they kept at Peeta's house throughout the summer.

"Hey, Kat!" Peeta called waving at the girls. Katniss climbed into the truck and ruffled Peeta's blonde curls before kissing him soundly. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Ew, guys." Prim groaned. "Don't make out this whole trip!"

"Shut up, Prim!" Katniss muttered as she draped her leg over Peeta's as he drove. Katniss and Peeta would take turns driving. Prim shrugged and plugged her headphones into her new iPad. Opening a free anatomy review app, she kept herself occupied as Katniss and Peeta gushed about their last few hours together.

They drove down the road past the suburbs where Peeta lived and where his parents operated a gourmet bakery. Both Katniss and Prim had put in hours after school cleaning the floor or doing dishes for extra money. Before the girls were old enough to get work permits, Peeta had coaxed his dad to pay them in cash. His mother as bookkeeper didn't as questions as their business was suddenly cleaner without much of an increase to their expenses. Prim smiled at Katniss who was in the center of the seat curled up against Peeta's side with Peeta's arm draped over her shoulder. She knew Katniss was grateful for the Mellarks' help, so it made sense that they would help her transition into her new phase of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve hours later, the trio reached Panem University nestled at the base of the Rocky Mountains. The red brick and sandstone buildings stood in contrast to the green of the pine trees of the mountains. "KAAAATNIIIIIISS! WE'RE HERE!" Prim squealed looking around.

"Ugh." Katniss groaned sitting up as she had been leaning against Peeta who was driving. "Yeah. We're here, little duck." Katniss muttered ruffling Prim's hair. "Peeta, do you remember which dorm she's in?" Peeta nodded. They drove to the south end of campus where kids wandered the sidewalks carrying suitcases, crates, and furniture into the red sandstone dormitories. Peeta parked the truck near Prim's dorm that read Engineering and Sciences Dormitory. "Let's get your stuff. C'mon, Pete!" Katniss called.

"Yes, mother." Peeta muttered causing Katniss to flip him off. Prim took her duffel bag with her essentials and went inside her assigned dorm. A girl who had red hair pulled into a braid checked Prim in and handed her a set of keys.

"You're in 205. Your roommate Rue Washington has already checked in." Prim nodded eagerly. Katniss and Peeta followed her down the hallway as she nearly ran to her new room.

"Hi! You must be Primrose!" A girl with medium brown skin and dark brown curly hair said. Prim grinned at her new roommate who also had the excitement of her first day of college in her eyes.

"Yeah - people call me Prim. And this is Katniss my sister and her boyfriend Peeta." Prim explained as her sister and Peeta followed her into her room with her other belongings.

"He's not my boyfriend." Katniss admonished before setting a laundry basket full of folded clothes on the floor.

"Oh yeah? Well why are you always spending the night at his house during the summer?" Prim asked slyly sitting on her bed and grinning.

"Prim! SHUT UP!" Katniss yelled blushing. "You want us to help you move in or not?"

"Ok." Prim and Rue exchanged glances and suppressed giggles as Katniss and Peeta left the room to grab the last of Prim's things.

"RUE WASHINGTON! I'm not carrying this by myself, girl!" A deep voice called down the hallway. Prim followed Rue out into the hallway where a tall dark-skinned young man was carrying a bright pink bookshelf.

"I was going to help, Thresh! I was saying hi to my roomie!" Rue protested. "He's my cousin. This is his last year of college." She explained as she and Prim helped Thresh carry the bookshelf into the room. Peeta greeted Thresh and introduced himself and Katniss as they helped Prim organize her side of the room.

Prim and Rue put their clothes in the closets as Peeta and Thresh finished assembling the pink shelf. Suddenly Prim's phone buzzed indicating she had a Skype call. "HI RORY!" Prim called excitedly. "I made it to Panem University!" Rory eagerly waved back at Prim on her phone.

"I see." Rory chuckled. The view behind him was of his and his little brother and sister's room as he was using his laptop on his desk. "Where's Gale? Did he help you move in?" Prim held the phone camera toward everyone in the room.

"Katniss and Peeta helped. Oh, and this is my roommate Rue!" Prim explained beckoning Rue to her. Rue giggled and waved to Rory.

"Ok." Rory said. "Call me later?" Prim grinned and blushed a little.

"We can Skype now! I have free Wifi!"

"It's not free, Prim!" Katniss corrected after putting some of Prim's sweaters in bins under her bed. "It's in your room and board."

"But I got the premed scholarship, so it's free!" Prim responded. She smiled at Rory who laughed at their little exchange.

"Well, you look busy so I'll talk to you later!" Rory said before signing off.

"You're welcome for letting us set up all your side while you talked to your _boyfriend._" Katniss playfully admonished. Prim squealed and wrapped her sister and Peeta in a hug.

"Thank you guys so much! I'm so excited I'm here with you!"

"We gotta go, Prim. You have fun your first night!" Peeta said smiling. "I gotta go to a Rush meeting at the frat and drop Katniss off."

"Ok." Prim called. "Bye!" She and Rue followed Katniss and Peeta to the front entrance of the dormitory. They waved as Peeta drove away. "So, do you need help setting up your side?" Prim asked. Rue shook her head. As they had nothing to do until the late afternoon Freshmen Orientation activities, they flopped down on their Twin XL beds and chatted. "What's your story?"

"Well, I'm from Georgia." Rue explained. "My parents run a peach farm and I'm studying agricultural management. Thresh is here on a basketball scholarship. He's studying economics." Rue nodded. "I came here for change of scenery. Oh, and because I'm on a science scholarship. You?"

"I'm Premed." Prim explained. "I wanted to come here because Katniss is here studying Wildlife Biology with hunting and fishing management. Her first boyfriend Gale studied construction management and he graduated last year. Her second boyfriend Peeta is a third year studying restaurant and resort management. He wants to be a pastry chef and take over his parents' bakery back home. We're from Seam, West Virginia."

"Hold up - " Rue interjected. "Your sister has _two boyfriends? _I would kill my sisters if they pulled that!" Prim giggled.

"How many sisters do you have?" Prim asked curiously.

"Three. And two pesky brothers. I'm the oldest. We're sort of an old-fashioned farm family. Anyway, about your sister's _two boyfriends..." _

"Well - Dad died in a construction accident when Katniss was eleven. She began doing odd jobs around Rolling Green - oh, that's the mobile home park where we live - and met Gale Hawthorne who his dad also died in the same accident. Gale is Rory's older brother."

"Your boyfriend." Rue teased before Prim giggled. "Go on."

"So Katniss and Gale did odd jobs together around Rolling Green. Then Katniss got a job at the Mellark bakery and Peeta would supervise her as she cleaned the kitchen or something -"

"Uh huh. And now she got a boy on each arm." Prim giggled again. "Man, your sister's crazy. But hey, if it works for her." Rue sighed. "I don't have a boyfriend, much less _two._ But I bet there are some fine guys around here." As if on cue, the girls on their hallway began whistling and calling to a person walking toward Prim and Rue's room.

"Oooo! Can you fix my bookshelf?"

"Hiii!"

"Hey, Muscles, I think my bed's broken!" Prim and Rue poked their heads out the door and giggled at the sight before them. Gale Hawthorne was sauntering down the hallway, his dark blue denim jeans hugged his hips. With his construction helmet clipped to his belt, his pants had slid down so they saw the beginnings of his boxers. His shirt was off revealing perfect tanned olive pecs and six pack abs. His dark hair was tousseled and sweat still covered his body.

"Hi, Gale!" Prim called. "Katniss left already."

"I'm just checkin' on ya." Gale said entering the room. He looked around. "You said Catnip left?" Prim nodded. Gale swore. "Bet she's with Fratboy!" He spat.

"Uuuh - Peeta did say he needed to go to the frat house." Prim pointed out.

"Yeah - well - welcome to college, kid." He turned to Rue who was unabashedly staring at his muscles. "Hey. Rue?"

"Hi." Rue squeaked. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Gale grunted. "Tell Catnip I'll wait for her at home." He instructed Prim before leaving the room and ignoring the whistles from the girls' dormmates.

"Oh my god." Rue gasped. "How does your sister have two boyfriends when she has _that?_" Prim shrugged. "Hey, wanna explore the campus?" Prim's face lit up.

"Let me get my water bottle and I'll be ready. We can't forget our keys. Don't want to lock ourselves out on the first day." Prim giggled. She already knew Panem University would be _quite_ the adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Once outside the main doors, Prim and Rue grinned at each other. "Now what?" Prim asked. Rue paused.

"Um – I think that's the Student Union." She said pointing to a tall building on a hill.

"Let's go there." Prim suggested eagerly.

"Hey, girls!" A bubbly tall girl with blonde hair and a bright pink shirt called before walking up to them. "Are you two interested in joining Tri-Delt?" The new roommates shrugged. "Well, I'm Glimmer and I'm one of the dorm liaisons! Come to our open house Orientation Weekend for more information!" She handed the girls a sheet of paper.

"Oh, thanks." Rue said eagerly.

"You want to join a sorority?" Prim asked curiously.

"Nah. But _this_ paper has a campus map." Never mind that the only helpful labels were: Rec Center, Student Union, and arrows pointing toward the various frat houses. "We'll figure it out." The girls waved at other incoming freshmen who were carrying their belongings into the various dorms. After a while, they approached two and three story redstone buildings with large windows. The girls assumed they were classroom buildings.

After a while, they got to the Student Union decked out in red and black decor: Panem University's colors. "Do you smell food?" Prim asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah." The girls went inside and walked around the main food court eating candy handed out by various student groups. Soon their pockets were bulging with flyers from all different clubs. The most popular group was the archery club that was serving pizza.

"Hi, Kat!" Prim called as Katniss aimed her bow and arrow at a target on the wall.

"Won't you mess up her aim?" Rue asked.

"No." Katniss replied sinking the arrow into the bullseye. "Prim, don't get two slices of pizza, you'll stuff yourself at dinner anyway."

"How do you know?" Prim asked around a slice of cheese pizza.

"Because they always cook the best food on the first night." Katniss replied.

"Hey, Breadboy's girl." A deep voice chuckled before cursing and staring down the wrong end of an arrow.

"Care to say that again?" Katniss asked glaring at Cato Harrison: the president of Alpha Kappa Delta fraternity where Peeta was a member.

"Your breadboy was looking for you." Prim and Rue giggled.

"He knows I'm at this booth for the afternoon." Katniss muttered. Several people screamed as she let an arrow fly imbedding itself into a wall.

"Missed." Cato muttered.

"No, I hit the bug on the wall perfectly." Katniss pointed out. Rue and Prim looked at a beetle that was pinned to the wall before gaping at Katniss, Cato paled and ran out of the food court. "Don't tell the admin people I did that." Katniss muttered. Prim winked and nodded before she and Rue headed back toward their dorm.

"Who wants to play frisbee with me?" A voice called as the girls walked next to a large green space labeled athletic club fields. A chorus of female voices cheered. "All RIGHT!" Prim gasped as a very muscular tanned young man stood on a wooden platform. Next to him were a pile of frisbees labeled: Panem University Rec Center. "Well, if you haven't heard of me, _I_ am Finnick Odair studying Health and Exercise Science! I also happen to be a student trainer. Who wants muscles like this?" As he flexed, the crowd of girls cheered. "Sorry ladies, _these_ muscles are taken, but I can help _you_ all tone your own muscle groups to your satisfaction!" He tossed a few frisbees into the crowd. Prim and Rue giggled as they caught one.

"Thanks, ladies!" Finnick called as they continued down the sidewalk. "Zumba 5:30 on Mondays! Just scan your student ID!"

"Panem University is for the top students in the country." Rue pointed out. "I think it's also for the weirdest." Prim giggled.

"Yeah, and that includes us!" Once back in their room, they began the task of organizing their clothes and bath stuff so they could freshen up for their first dorm dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer classes are over! So what do I do? Work on my fanfic that takes place at University! :) Yay! :D

* * *

Rue and Prim visited the other girls on their hall. Johanna was a third year forestry student and the RA. Tammy and Erica were both biology majors and Prim spent an hour gabbing with them about her premed courses. Soon it was time to go to the dining hall. "Hi, Ladies!" A red haired girl named Lavinia said as she scanned their ID cards. Her name badge designated her as the student manager. "Enjoy your first meal at Panem University!"

"Ooooooo!" Prim gasped as she took a tray. "Everything looks good!"

"Yeah. The food looks real. Thresh said sometimes it doesn't!" Rue giggled. After piling their plates high with grilled chicken, a slice of meatloaf, mixed vegetables, and a buttery roll, they looked for their hall-mates. Suddenly the dining hall erupted in cat-calls and whistles.

"FINNICK! PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!" Johanna called looking at the entrance to the dining hall.

"Aw, but no shoes, no shirt, but I still get service!" Finnick sang trailing his hands up and down his pecs and abs. He indeed was shirtless and wearing obnoxiously short shorts and flip-flops.

"Not here, sexy." Lavinia laughed before Finnick threw on a skimpy Panem University tank top. Sauntering in to flaunt his very short running shorts, he waved at the other students.

"Hello, Freshmen!" Finnick called.

"How do you know Finnick?" Prim asked Johanna.

"We both played intramural sports. Actually, we both won a Panem University swimming contest. Unlike Finnick, that doesn't go to my head." Rue and Prim laughed. "He's a good guy and really does enjoy helping underclassmen. He's also just a big flirt."

After dinner, the girls joined their fellow dorm mates in the main courtyard of the university for the Student Clubs Carnival. "So Thresh is on the basketball team?" Prim asked. Rue nodded. "Katniss is president of the archery club. Which clubs do you want to visit?"

"I dunno. We can just walk around." They stopped at a table where they could finger-paint a mural about Panem University. The students manning the booth both wore dreds and torn clothing.

"It's so awesome, man. Look at the colors." The boy said grinning before nibbling on a brownie.

"Way out job girls!" His clubmate cheered as Rue drew a small heart. "Hey, come to the art club!"

"Ok." Rue and Prim giggled before the art students continued laughing and painting their mural. "I think they were stoned." Prim whispered in an undertone to Rue who laughed.

"Uhh - _yeah._" Rue agreed as cheers erupted from one of the fraternity tables. "Is that the frat Peeta is in?" Prim nodded.

"YEAH! LISTEN UP!" A burly blonde haired senior called as he stood up on the table. "ALPHA! KAPPA! DELTA! YEAH! Ok, to prove how cool we are, we'll do STUNTS! I'm Cato Harrison and I'm the president of this frat!"

"Don't break your junk!" A girl called laughing. Rue and Prim looked at a girl wearing a sorority t-shirt. She was short with bushy dark brown hair.

"Yeah, I won't, Clove!" Cato called. "ANYWAYS! Uh - I have this BEER BONG!" Cato held up a plastic funnel attached to a long hose.

"_Root_ beer bong, mind you." Peeta called appearing with a baking sheet in each hand. He was dressed in t-shirt and jeans with a black apron bearing the frat letters over his clothes. The apron was dusted with flour and frosting indicating the baked goods he delivered were fresh.

"Whatever, breadboy!" Cato called. "Now, I need a volunteer!" A freshmen boy in the front raised his hand. "You! Open those four cans of beer."

_"Root_ beer." Peeta corrected again as he set the baking sheets far away from Cato who was kneeling on the table.

"BREADBOY, GET UP HERE!" Cato called. Peeta shook his head and stood on the table with Cato.

"BEER BONG! BEER BONG! BEER BONG!" The crowd chanted as Cato drank all four cans of rootbeer poured into the funnel. "YEAH!" Cato stood up and fist-pumped the air before letting out an almighty belch. "ALPHA KAPPA DELTA RULES!"

"Wow." Prim muttered shaking her head as she and Rue walked by the table.

"Cupcake?" Peeta asked holding his baking sheet out to the girls who took two frosted cupcakes with the fraternity letters in the center.

"Thanks, Peeta." Prim said smiling.

"Prim!" Prim looked over as her RA called to her. "Primrose Everdeen! You're sister's gonna light the school on fire!" Prim and Rue laughed as they walked over to the wall of the student center. A crowd had gathered behind a lone archer. A wooden target was hung on the wall.

"Yeah, Kat!" Prim called before Katniss dipped her arrow in liquid. At her sign, Gale strutted into the dim lights that glinted off his bare chest and abs. He lit the arrowhead on fire seconds before Katniss drew it back aiming for the bullseye. The arrow hit the target setting it on fire.

"Join the archery club! It's awesome!" Gale called to the crowd. Pulling Katniss close, he smirked at all the girls who were shamelessly staring at his muscles. "Talk to my Katniss here for more info!"

After an hour of wandering the campus courtyard munching on free candy and gathering pamphlets on various student activity clubs, Prim and Rue decided to call it a night. "Hey girls. Want to come to the Tri-delt sorority?" Glimmer, the girl they had spoken to earlier in the day, asked smiling at them.

"No." Prim yelped and whirled around. Katniss stared at Glimmer with her bow and arrows still in hand. "My younger sister - and her roommate have plans."

"Guess we're going to Kat and Gale's." Prim muttered to Rue. "Katniss, how did you know she was going to ask us?" Ignoring her sister's eye-rolling, she giggled. "Did Peeta tell you?"

"Shut up, Prim!" Katniss snapped feeling Gale tense next to her at the sound of Peeta's name. "No, I knew that airhead had her eye on you and Rue since you both moved in. You're _not_ going Greek."

"Why?" Prim asked. Katniss sighed.

"Because. Just trust me." They walked several blocks to the off campus housing where Gale and Katniss shared a one bedroom apartment. "Hi, Wire." Katniss said to a wide-eyed young woman who appeared to be a graduate student.

"Hi, are these girls -" The graduate student Prim and Rue assumed was 'Wire' asked in a soft voice.

"Neighbors?" Katniss finished as 'Wire' gazed at Prim and Rue. "No. This is my sister Prim. She lives in Nerd Hall." The grad student smiled.

"Oh, I'm Wiress Carpenter and I am the tutoring coordinator -"

"For the aptly coined 'Nerd Hall.'" A man who looked like he was a professor said coming out of one of the units. He smiled and put his hand on Wiress' shoulder. "I'm Professor Beetee." He said. "Pleased to meet you ladies."

"I'm Rue." Rue said shaking the professor's hand.

"I'm Prim." Prim made introductions with both of them. "I think both of us are in Physics for the Biological Sciences." Beetee smiled at them as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh good. I teach that class. Well, Wiress certainly knows her physics if you need a hand." Beetee smiled sweetly at Wiress.

"Nice to meet you." Rue said smiling before Katniss and Gale led the girls into their unit.

"They live together." Katniss announced after they closed the door and flopped down on the couch.

"We figured that out, but didn't say anything." Prim pointed out. "So what did you want to do over here?"

"Just get you away from the Greek idiots." Katniss muttered. Gale chuckled causing Katniss to slap him in his abs as he was sitting next to her with his arm around her.

"OW! So, Peeta is a Greek Idiot? Good ta know." Gale muttered grinning earning himself another slap.

"Oh, here's a box of Cheezits. Gale bought the wrong kind." Katniss said going to the kitchen and returning with a box of flavored cheese crackers.

"HEY!" Gale protested from his place on the couch. "I would eat them!"

"Shut up, Gale! I have to watch out for my baby sister now! Buy your own damn box if you like this kind so much!" Katniss snapped as she handed the box to Prim.

"Maybe I will." Gale said seductively before picking Katniss up and kissing her on her neck.

"Oooh! Gale!" Katniss moaned before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend before they began kissing passionately.

"And that's our cue to go." Prim muttered thoroughly embarrassed. "C'mon, Rue. I think we can find our way back. And we have some snacks." Rue laughed.

"Yeah, your sister and her friends will make this place great." Rue commented as they walked back to campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning dawned on Panem University. The campus was quiet except for a handful of students who were moving into the dorms and older students preparing for more welcome activities. In the Engineering and Sciences dormitory, Prim opened her eyes and wondered why Buttercup wasn't purring next to her. Realizing she was clutching a bright yellow fuzzy pillow in lieu of her cat, she sighed then grinned. Today would be her first full day on campus. Giggling, she sat up and pelted Rue with the yellow pillow.

"Prim!" Rue yelped sitting up, her dark brown curls sticking up everywhere. "You better not wake me up like this when school really starts!"

"Yeah, you were awake. I saw you wiggling under your blankets!" Prim called across the room. Rue yanked an earbud out of her ears.

"Listening to my ipod in peace." Rue quipped. "C'mon, I think the dining hall is open." The two girls slipped on slippers and brushed their teeth before making their way to the dining hall on the first floor of their dorm.

"Morning, girls." Lavinia said as she swiped their ID cards.

"Morning." Rue said around a yawn. Lavinia laughed.

"I hope you don't have eight o'clock classes this semester." She quipped watching Rue rub her eyes.

"Well - I think on Tuesdays, but I'll go to bed earlier." Rue answered before she and Prim got some cereal, eggs, and fruit. After breakfast, they went back to their room and changed. Prim wore shorts and a Panem University shirt she inherited from Katniss. Rue wore denim capris and a yellow tank-top.

"Well, we should get our books." Prim remarked. "They have a barbecue at one by the student center so we'll be right there."

"Ok." Rue said. "Maybe then we can go to the rec center afterward."

"Ok!" The two girls grabbed their keys and purses and headed out. More students were roaming around. They were stopped again by Glimmer but brushed her off saying they had to get their books.

"Wow." Rue gasped walking into the Campus Bookstore. The first floor was entirely stocked with t-shirts, shorts, pants, and souveneirs from Panem University. "You could buy a Panem University shirt for every day of the week."

"And look like a big dork." Johanna said coming out from around a corner. "Don't tell me you'll be one of _those_ freshmen."

"No. Well, what are _you_ doing here?" Prim asked grinning and winking.

"Getting something for my mom. She's coming from Minnesota to visit." Johanna replied. "You girls better get your books before all the other kids get here. The cheap used ones go by fast. Downstairs."

"Ok!" Rue and Prim chorused.

"Oh, and don't buy notebooks and pencils from down there. They rip you off. Go to Target or somewhere and get them cheap!"

"Ok. I'll make Katniss or Peeta or Gale take us." Prim called as she and Rue went downstairs. True to Jo's word, the first floor to the book store was by no means full, but it was filling up with students rather quickly. Prim and Rue eventually found their books and lugged them to the check out line.

"Hey, girls." Gale said standing by Katniss two people in front of them. "Kat, let's wait for them."

"Ok." Katniss muttered.

"I took the morning off to help you, might as well help the girls." Gale explained. Soon Prim and Rue were chatting animatedly with Katniss while Gale grunted and walked carrying a box with Katniss, Prim, and Rue's textbooks.

"Helping the ladies, are we?" A girl asked stopping the four as they walked across the plaza. A girl with a brown pixie cut smiled at them. She wore a red Panem University polo shirt that read Campus News and was flanked by two blonde boys with broadcast-grade video cameras.

"I guess." Gale grunted.

"I'm Cressida Wilson and I'm with Campus News. Are you all Freshmen?"

"Those two are." Katniss said. "This one's my sister." She said ruffling Prim's hair. "And her roommate. We're helping them out."

"That's nice of you." Cressida pointed out.

"Yeah. My sister and her two boyfriends have helped us out a lot." Prim remarked causing Gale to nearly drop all the books while Katniss blushed furiously.

"C'mon, let's get back to your dorm before Gale's arms fall off." Katniss muttered steering the girls away from Cressida and her crew who waved. "PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!"

"What?" Prim asked as Katniss glared at her.

"_Two boyfriends?__" _Katniss asked. "How did you come up with that? Gale's like my best childhood friend - with benefits now."

"Aw, _c'mon_, Kat, are you _really_ friend-zoning me while I'm carrying your, your sister, _and_ your sister's _roommate's_ books?" Gale grunted.

"Shut up, Gale!" Katniss said. "Anyway, I only have one boyfriend."

"Fratboy." Gale grunted. They reached Prim and Rue's room where Gale unceremoniously dumped all the books on Prim's bed. "Ooooow! My arms!" He groaned. "C'mon, Kat." Katniss picked up her books and left hand in hand with Gale.

"Thanks, guys!" Rue and Prim called.

"Do you always have awkward moments like that with your sister?" Rue asked as she began putting her books away.

"Only when she makes 'em awkward!" Prim giggled. "Wow. We can just chill and then go to the barbecue in an hour." Rue nodded before flopping onto her bed and taking a nap. Prim followed suit by laying in bed and playing games on her ipad before drifting into a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of hamburgers and hot-dogs being grilled wafted across campus as Prim and Rue sat under a tree. "Hey, guys." Peeta said sitting down next to them. Prim gaped at the two hamburgers on his plate that were surrounded by fries. In contrast, the girls had hamburgers, a reasonable amount of fries, and a slice of watermelon on their plates. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Prim answered. "We got our books. Gale and Katniss helped us carry them to the dorm."

"Katniss - yeah right, girl, Gale carried all those books back!" Rue yelped. Peeta chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad they have been helping you these last few days. I'm going to be at the Restaurant and Resort Management table. Do you girls know anyone on your floor interested in that?"

"Nah." Rue said. "We're in the science dorm. But we'll stop by." Prim nodded eagerly. "Are you baking a cake for them?" Peeta chuckled.

"Yeah." He replied. "How did you know?" He asked with a teasing gleam in his eye.

"Educated guess." Prim replied.

"BREADBOY!" Peeta groaned. "HEY, COME HERE!" Cato lumbered over to the group. "Peeta - my magic spice makes the ovens smoke! You gotta help me!" He pleaded frantincally.

"Cato!" Peeta groaned. "Don't tell me you tried to _bake_ at The Frat!" Cato stammered something about brownie mix.

"I swear I only added the magic spice! I SWEAR! I kept _everything else the same!_" Ignoring the giggles of the two freshmen girls, Cato dropped to his knees in front of Peeta. "PLEASE, BREADBOY, PLEASE!" Their ears detected the sound of a firetruck racing by the campus.

"Too late." Peeta said. "Cato, you _did _turn the oven off before you ran over here, didn't you?"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cato wailed flinging himself on the grass and pulling out clumps with his large fists. "Nooooooooooooooooo! MY BROWNIE MIX - My special brownies! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Well, I'd better go in case the frat burnt down." Peeta muttered. Rue and Prim giggled as they left the area leaving a sulking Cato under the tree.

Prim grinned at a girl with her dark red hair pulled back into a bun. "I'm premed." Prim explained.

"Well, a lot of people join the premed club and something else like the microbiology or chemistry club." She explained. "I'm a biochemistry major."

"Cool!" Prim answered. "When do you meet?"

"Microbiology club meets every other Tuesday at 6pm and then the premed club meets right after at 7pm." Prim nodded.

"Yeah, I"ll join micro, but I'm in agriculture." Rue explained. "You talk about plant disease too in micro?"

"Yeah. We do." The girl said. "I'm Molly Fox. Nice to meet both of you." She said shaking their hands.

"I'm the grad student advisor for the Physics club and -" Wiress, the engineering graduate student began standing next to a group of students in the central plaza.

"And we get to make things explode!" A black haired boy called. "I'm Colin and I'm VP of the Physics club! I'm shooting off a bottle rocket! Who thinks I can land it on the roof of the Student Union?" Quite a few people cheered.

"Well, be careful with the windows -" Wiress pointed out.

"We got this! Remember, you helped us figure this out last night!" Colin replied as his advisor shrugged. The students cheered as Colin shot the bottle rocket before it hit the roof with a resounding thud.

"AWESOME!" The group cheered. Prim and Rue clapped and cheered before visiting the other academic interest tables.

Once back at the dorm, Rue went to visit some girls she had met further down the hall while Prim pulled up Skype on her ipad and began a video chat with Rory. "Hey, Prim!" Rory called.

"Hi, Rory." Prim said sweetly. She smiled as Rory grinned back at her.

"How's college?"

"Good." Prim answered. "I haven't started classes, but Rue and I got our books and we've just been going to orientations and stuff."

"You'll do really well." Rory said encouragingly. "I'm just here in Rolling Green. Doing handiwork stuff like Gale did around the neighborhood. Your mom's doing good. I saw her the other day. You see Gale a lot?"

"Uhhuh." Prim said. "I saw where Gale and Katniss live." Rory looked around frantically and made a shushing noise.

"Ma doesn't know that yet!" Rory hissed.

"I don't know what?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked coming into Rory, Vic, and Posy's room with a full laundry basket.

"Um - " Rory paused.

"Rory Hawthorne!"

"Gale's living with Katniss, Ma." Rory said quickly as his ears turned bright red.

"THAT BOY SAID HE HAD A ONE BEDROOM APARTMENT!" Mrs. Hawthorne yelped.

"Um - he does." Prim said. Mrs. Hawthorne blinked as she looked into Prim's face through Rory's second-hand laptop.

"Where does Katniss sleep, Primrose?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked more gently. "I'll talk to my boy if he's making her sleep on the couch."

"She gets a bed." Prim said. _With Gale._ Mrs. Hawthorne nodded.

"Ma, I'm chatting with Prim!" Rory groaned as Mrs. Hawthorne began hanging clothes in the small closet and putting them in different dresser drawers - each labeled by name.

"Go on." Mrs. Hawthorne said. Rory sighed.

"Well, are you excited about classes?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. They should be really cool. I'm joining the premed club." Rory nodded. "How's Seam High?"

"Dunno. Good. Do you know if Mr. Undersee cares if you dit - I mean - didn't do the extra credit?" Rory caught himself just in time.

"I dunno. I never took AP History." Prim answered. "But I'm sure you'll do well."

"He'd _better _do well. Mrs. Hawthorne said piping up.

"MA!" Rory yelped.

"What, boy, I pay for the internet in this house, I get to hear what you say!" Rory groaned.

"Just wait. One more year, and if you get the Panem University scholarship, you can come here too!"

"Yeah. Then Ma will just bug Posy and Vic."

"Rory! Are these your underwear? What were they doing under your bed, boy?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked. "And what's this copy paper of Prim's yearbook picture doing in your sheets?"

"MA!" Rory yelped turning bright red before the chat session abruptly ended. Prim blushed suddenly realizing what Rory had been doing with those particular items. The session restarted with a very embarrassed Rory staring into his webcam. "Uh - I gotta help ma with the chores. I'll talk to ya later." Prim smiled.

"Talk to you later, Rory." She smiled and drew a heart in the air with her finger. Rory sighed before closing the chat session. This was turning out to be an interesting year indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Prim and Rue giggled as they walked to the rec center after Johanna informed them of an extra Zumba class at the rec center. "Finnick's Zumba class, wait in Studio B." a student rec center employee called.

"Yeah. His fills up an hour before it starts." An upperclassman girl remarked. "Because he's hot!"

As the room filled up and the class time drew near, Rue and Prim began stretching and jogging in place. At exactly 5:45, the room erupted in cheers and whistles as the great Health and Exercise Science Junior, Finnick Odair walked into the room wearing skimpy Panem University shorts. "Aaaaaaall RIGHT!" He cheered waving at the throng of college girls. "Let's get this Zumba party started!" He flexed his arms and swung his hips in a circle accentuating his muscles.

"Oh my gosh! This works you OUT!" Rue gasped as they danced the salsa to one song.

"Uhhuh." Prim panted before she attempted to wiggle her hips like Finnick was doing. "I don't think I've ever moved my abs like this!"

"Girl, look at Finnick moving his abs, mmmmmm yeah!" Rue sighed before she and Prim dissolved into giggles.

"Wow. I'm tired." Prim muttered as she and her roommate made their way across the athletic fields to their dorm a sweaty 45 minutes later. "We only have the tutoring center training and then we're done for orientation."

"Yeah." Rue agreed. "It sorta felt like class." They made their way down the hallway of their dorm to a room marked: Engineering and Science Tutoring Center. The latest desktop computers were on a counter that lined one side of the room. Large floor to ceiling windows bordered one wall. Tables were in the center with whiteboards on wheels near each table. In the back were what appeared to be study rooms with four to six chairs around a table with a whiteboard in the back.

"Welcome, this is the Engineering and Science Tutoring Center." A soft voice said as a slight dark-haired pale-skinned grad student made her way to the front of the room. Her large eyes took in the crowd. "My name is Wiress Carpenter and I'm the coordinator -" She paused to look around the room once more. "The tutoring schedule is on the door and also on the website. Graduate students from nearly all the scientific disciplines will take turns staffing the center." SHe paused to look at a notebook in her hands. "Signs will be up on the tables like Biology or Physics or Calculus." She blinked and looked at the computers. "The computers have the software you need but you can bring in your laptops." Staring into the crowd intently, she appeared to be waiting for any questions.

"Will you all know what we are working on? Like our assignments?" Rue asked tentatively.

"No, but you can show us -" Wiress began. "Oh, and we can email the instructor."

"Is Psychology included as a science?" A boy asked toward the back.

"Yes. Psychology, Neuropsychology, and Neuroanatomy." Prim grinned at the last one. Out of all her classes, she was the most excited for the Human Gross Anatomy class as Panem University was one of the few universities that offered a cadaver lab to their undergraduate students.

"Do the Teaching Assistants from the Cadaver Lab come to the Tutoring Center?"

"Cadaver lab -" Wiress began before visibly paling. "No - that's - another place." She shuddered.

"Way to go, Prim. Freak out the grad student." Johanna muttered behind Prim. "Hey, Wire!" She called. "Professor Beetee Wright drops in here too?"

"Y - Yes." Regaining her composure, Wiress smiled. "He does. He answers physics and electrical engineering questions. He's _very_ skilled at what he does." Wiress gushed beaming.

"I'm sure he's _very_ skilled at _doing_ many things." Johanna muttered. Exchanging glances before suddenly realizing what their RA meant, Rue and Prim snorted down giggles. "Hey, Wire, you got anything else?" Wiress shook her head. Johanna nodded and turned around to face to the newest residents of the Science and Engineering dormitory. " Well, that's the last orientation. You runts all survived." Everyone chuckled. "Ok, now get out of here!"


	8. Chapter 8

After 4 days and 7 chapters, the girls are _finally_ attending class!

* * *

_Beep! Beep Beep! _Prim opened her eyes and reached out to her desk to turn off her alarm clock. Throughout the hallway, other girls were shutting their alarms off as they prepared for their 9 o'clock classes. A few students had eight o'clock classes and had stumbled down the hallway about an hour before.

"Morning." Rue mumbled from under her covers. "Oh dang!" She gasped sitting up. "I got a 9am class, huh!" Giggling, Prim pointed to Rue's schedule that Rue had taped above her bed on the wall.

"Yup." Prim said as Rue groaned and rolled her eyes. "Once Katniss overslept for school when I was still in middle school and we started half an hour later than the high school. I think half of Rolling Green heard her cussing."

"How did you wake her up?" Rue asked interestedly.

"I jumped on her bed and yelled, 'Gale and Peeta are at school already without you!'" Giggling, the girls got dressed and wore jeans and Panem University t-shirts.

"Jo says it's dorky, but I don't care." Rue said resolutely. "We made it here."

"Good morning - oh my gosh, you two are dorks!" Jo groaned as she opened the door and stared at her two newest residents in their Panem University gear toting brand new backpacks.

"We know, Jo! Have a good day at class!" Prim called as she and Rue left the hall. Entering the dining hall, they grinned as Lavinia suppressed a yawn as she scanned them in.

"I've been up since seven-thirty, so no griping about being up early." She muttered before winking at them.

"That's us tomorrow." Rue said before she and Prim stood in the short breakfast line to get eggs, hash browns, and sausage links. Two boys ahead of them eagerly gushed about their two plates of food each.

"Mom said that I need to eat fruit to keep up my vitamin intake." Prim said at the salad bar before choosing half an orange and a small bowl of canned sliced peaches.

"She would." Rue quipped as she grabbed a banana. After setting their plates down at a table, they experimented with the coffee bar that served various flavored coffee from spouts. Prim chose a cafe mocha and Rue chose hot chocolate.

The girls ate and watched the other dorm residents come in and eat. The students that had nine or ten o'clock classes were dressed and had their books and backpacks with them. Several other students came in dressed in pajamas and slippers. "We should leave early so we don't get lost." Rue said. "Thresh got lost his first day and embarrassed himself."

"Katniss had Gale to show her around once she got here. What class do you have again?"

"Intro to agriculture since I'm an ag management major." Rue explained. "What about you?"

"Animal Biology." Prim answered. "Animal Bio and Intro to Cell Biology are required for the other premed classes." Rue nodded.

"We have Physics for Bio students together." Prim grinned at Rue's observation.

"I know. Sit next to each other?" Rue nodded before checking the time on her phone.

"We'd better find our classes." Rue pointed out. They took their dishes to the dishroom window where a student wearing a Panem University Dining Services shirt rinsed off the dishes.

Prim and Rue parted ways midway across campus when Rue went to a building next to what looked like a vegetable garden. Prim made her way to a tall three story building that had the words Biological Sciences on the wall in silver lettering. She went in and followed the signs to Bio Lecture Hall 102.

As was her custom, she chose a seat toward the front. "Hi, I'm Professor Bloom." The professor said smiling. "Is this your first year at Panem University?" He asked Prim.

"Yeah." Prim replied. "I'm premed."

"Ah. One of the eager ones." The professor laughed. "Well, I think you will enjoy this class." Prim smiled and turned on her iPad to take notes. A girl with light brown medium length hair wearing a Panem University hoodie sat to Prim's right.

"Hi. I'm Tanya." The girl said.

"I'm Prim." Prim said shaking hands.

"Did you bring your books for your classes?" Tanya asked pointing to her large magenta backpack.

"For some." Prim replied. They faced forward as Professor Bloom began his powerpoint presentation.

"Good morning, class." Professor Bloom said. "Hopefully everyone got the emails on your Panem University email accounts that the syllabus is available on the class website. Therefore, I won't bore you with reading the whole thing." The class chuckled. "Now, I know many of you are pre-med or pre-vet or pre-something which includes pre-graduation. Therefore, I will make this class relevant to your career goals as I can." He caught Prim's eye as she grinned. "Unlike high school, you don't have nightly or weekly homework assignments." Quite a few student cheered. "However, you will have four quizzes and a final making up your final grade. Therefore, coming to class and reading the chapters is essential. You will hear this a lot your first few weeks in college. You will have some hands-on experience, but I will save that speech for Atala, our graduate Biology student who will be overseeing two of the four lab sections tomorrow." After a brief pause where some students had some questions about the class in general, Professor Bloom launched into a review of biology including classification systems and the theory of evolution. After saving her notes to her word processor on her iPad, Prim headed to her next class which was College English.

As with many English departments on college campuses, Panem University English Studies Department was housed in an older building that had traditional-style classrooms instead of lecture-hall type auditoriums. Prim thought the red brick building resembled her high school without the lockers lining the halls. Taking a seat in the front row again, Prim noticed some students who appeared to be upper-classmen in the room. "Well, well, well, good morning!" A woman with a blonde curls piled high on her head and wearing a bright turquoise blazer with a knee-length pencil skirt followed by bright blue heels chirped as she walked into the room. Her pink scarf over her cream colored blouse finished her look. "Oh, it's so exciting to have a new class!"

"Good morning." Several students answered as the instructor placed her laptop on the table in the front of the room.

"Well, as you have guessed, my name is Effie Trinket and I'm a brand new English professor here! Now, as it is now 10 am, I hope you all are energized for your day! I hope to make English Composition fun for you! My goal is for you to enjoy writing more than you did before we began and have a very very very good understanding of punctuation and grammar! Of course, you all know the basics as you are here at Panem University!" Effie giggled to herself before passing around a stack of papers which consisted of a syllabus and class schedule. After lecturing on the class structure, she went around the room to get to know her students. "Would anyone like to share about themselves?" Effie asked scanning the room eagerly. Most students exchanged glances wondering how much coffee they would have to consume before attending her classes. "Aw, no one?" Effie asked before sighing. Reading the class list, her eyes fell on a name. "Primrose Everdeen!" SHe called.

"Oh -" Prim stood up.

"You don't have to stand dear, unless you prefer." Effie said smiling at the Freshman student.

"Well," Prim said as she sat back down. "I'm a premed student and I'm from Seam West Virginia."

"Oh, how lovely!" Effie giggled. "Anyone want to go next?"

"Fine." A familiar voice spoke up from the back of the room. "I'm Katniss." Katniss paused as Effie gave her a look of surprise and checked the roster.

"Oh - Katniss Everdeen - I bet my buttons you're extremely happy to be in the same class as your little sister!"

"Yeah." Katniss said. "Tell Mom that she's studying hard." Everyone laughed as a dark blush crept across Prim's face. "I'm a Junior Biology Student." Going around the room, everyone shared what year they were in and what they were studying. Prim smiled inwardly as the class proceeded. She was having a good first morning at Panem University and she knew the afternoon would be even better.


End file.
